


Sweetie

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Casual, Double B, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, i love them so much ok i'm absolutely trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Everyday Double B. Bobby comes home from work with only Hanbin on his mind.





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> short little fluff for my ult otp. comments are appreciated ✌️

It was cloudy, but it wasn't raining. Bobby had his sights on some sweet downtime with his boyfriend, Hanbin, for as soon as he got home that night. He honestly couldn't even understand how he managed to go about working without Hanbin by his side.

‘The dead of night’ was clearly an understatement as he motioned through endless empty pavements with a backpack strapped and hanging on an imbalance. Bobby was always in the mood for a cold beer after work, or even during work, if nothing really happens. But alcohol and Hanbin don't mix well, whether it was him who was consuming or not.

Bobby was not there to rub his back when he was vomiting into a toilet, but he didn't even know Hanbin wanted to practice drinking in the first place. He felt bad regardless.

As he walked pass a convenient store, he winced and promised himself that he would get something next time. In that moment, he only wanted to cuddle up in warm blankets with Hanbin. The thought in on itself caused him to feel warm and giddy inside. He felt like he was going towards heaven and honestly, he kind of was. Hanbin was and is his heaven. He wouldn't change it for the world and he had faith that Hanbin would feel the same.

Bobby let his mind wander with various thoughts that did not include work-related things as he arrived to the apartment. He expected a few people to be up, which even included one of their managers. However, even if they were, he didn't see anyone around when he walked through the doors. 

It was dark. Someone definitely turned the lights off but he was used to it by now, so he casually kicked his shoes off and headed on inside. The small amount of light that was coming from the windows was actually quite beautiful. He honestly wouldn't mind just coming home to this every night.

Just as Bobby was turning into the hallway to head to his room, he accidentally kicked something. Whatever he kicked groaned softly whilst moving away, and if his senses weren't failing him, it was.. “Hanbin?” 

“The hell are you doing on the floor?” He asked with furrowed brows as he set his backpack down by the corner of the hallway. It was usually filled with their bags from traveling anyway. “Hanbin. Babe. Get up, please.” Bobby kneeled down to a whining Hanbin and felt the floor kind of warm. “How long have you been here?”

“I don't know. Maybe hours.” Hanbin said with depression laced in his tone. He rolled onto his side to avoid Bobby somehow, but he clearly had no real thought process here.

“That must be so uncomfortable. Let's cozy up in my bed, hmm?” Bobby was smiling, although it was going unnoticed. He didn't get a response, and he wasn't going to just leave his boyfriend on the floor all night. He wondered why the others just left him here, too, though. 

Bobby waited a few moments before getting impatient and carefully picking the younger up in his arms. He was definitely strong enough to do so, and Hanbin lost some weight recently anyway, so he was over all an easy ‘challenge’. 

“Just leave me on the floor. I'm not worthy of this.” Hanbin was so gloomy and Bobby had no clue why he was even like this. He did have his moments, but this behavior was really not justified enough. 

“You're my goddamn boyfriend. You're the most worthy person i know.” He said firmly as he brought them to his bedroom. The neon lights he had on the nightstand was still lit up, so he didn't trip over his stuff. This is exactly why he had his own room. No one would put up with this. Well, except Hanbin, but he accepted everything else and he kind of just sleeps with him, so it doesn't bother him.

Hanbin moaned but didn't try to get away. He felt lifeless, in a way, as Bobby put him down on his bed. He soon brought the blankets over the younger, then moved to get in bed with his boyfriend, too.

It was quiet for the longest time, which wasn't at all bad or awkward, but Hanbin was definitely weird, so Bobby didn't feel right by not talking about it. “Hey, babe. You good? Are you comfortable?”

Hanbin simply answered with a nod, with his eyes still wide open and basically staring at Bobby’s chest. “Hey, whatever's on your mind.. I'm your boyfriend, and best friend- Let it out.” 

“Was just thinking about my place in the universe and if i have any significance. Dumb shit.” Bobby signed at that, and brought Hanbin closer for a hug. Hanbin's face was buried in his chest now and everything was warm. Bobby kissed the top of Hanbin’s head, which caused him to break out in a small smile.

“Thanks for coming home.” Hanbin said in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Bobby protectively. He went ahead and pulled the blankets up to get them both covered as well.

“Why wouldn't i come home? You're here.” Another kiss to Hanbin’s head later, he started to stroke the younger’s hair. It was messy and his roots were clearly showing, but that was probably a conversation for another day. Hanbin rarely ever washed it, honestly. His hair had been messed with so much that everyone just thinks that his hair was a goner. It made him start to care less about it, too, unfortunately. 

“Wash your hair tomorrow, okay?” Hanbin hummed in response as he somehow managed to tighten his grip around his boyfriend. He seemed so vulnerable and lost. He was always clingy, though, so that's nothing new. “I love you, Hanbin.” Bobby said in a whisper as he rubbed his back soothingly.

“I love you, too.” Hanbin mumbled out before popping his head out for air. He seemed like such a bunny in that moment that Bobby was literally fawning over him with grins from ear to ear.


End file.
